


Bimiliya

by Choientist



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, daejae - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Sabe quando você gosta de alguém de repente e essa pessoa nem é uma conhecida sua? Sabe aquele tipo de amor que se baseia em sorrisos e olhares, mas nada de palavras? Sabe o que é se apaixonar por um desconhecido e só "namorar" com ele uma vez no dia: quando se encontram no metrô?Eu não estou passando isso, mas meu melhor amigo — Jung Daehyun — está!Eu disse para ele que vivemos a vida procurando por nossa alma gêmea e, assim que a achamos, muitas vezes a deixamos ir embora por não saber o que fazer. A confusão de sentimentos faz o corpo borbulhar e a reação mais comum é fugir... Será que ele pode ser tão covarde a esse ponto?
Relationships: Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae





	Bimiliya

KIM HIMCHAN

Nós víamos Youngjae, mas ele parecia não nos ver. Seus olhos miravam longe, sua alma estava imersa na música que os fones de ouvido traziam até seu estado de estupor.

Um dos amigos dele, Choi Junhong, cutucou-lhe o braço e demorou para conseguir sua atenção completamente. Nesse momento, o moreno tirou os fones e o olhou com tédio; um sorriso travesso atravessou-lhe a boca por alguns instantes. Ao meu lado, Daehyun o observava com extremo interesse, quase sem piscar. Ele era um bobo medroso. Sempre foi.

Revirei os olhos e encostei meu corpo no de Jongup, cansado da mesma baboseira todos os dias.

Três meses. Faz três meses que observo a cena rotineira. Um dos meus melhores amigos, Jung Daehyun, babando por um dos funcionários da livraria da esquina, Yoo Youngjae. 

Depois que tiveram o primeiro contato, meu amigo não consegue mais viver normalmente; a maior parte do tempo está divagando sobre como seria namorar o outro, como a risada dele é contagiante ou qual tipo de passeio romântico ele mais gosta. Eles adotarão dois filhos? Morarão numa casa ou num apartamento? Para onde irão quando completarem um ano de namoro? E de casados? Aquela piscadinha tinha sido para ele? E o sorriso? Será que Yoo Youngjae também estava apaixonado? 

As perguntas e divagações sempre eram feitas em voz alta, quando nos reuníamos no intervalo do colégio ou nos finais de semana em casa. No primeiro mês, eu respondia com emoção que "sim" e até o provocava, só para vê-lo vermelho. Depois comecei a cansar de só ouvir suas ilusões e não ver nenhuma ação ser tomada, então deixava apenas Jongup responder por mim. O nome do outro começou a me irritar cada vez que saía da boca de Daehyun. Ele não cansava de sonhar tanto acordado?

— Olha a foto que ele acabou de postar! Uau, está gatíssimo. — Jongup entregou o celular na mão de Jung e riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Na foto, Youngjae segurava um batom vermelho e metade de sua boca estava pintada enquanto a outra estava repuxada em um sorriso brincalhão. No mínimo aquela cena era muito gay.

— Será que a boca dele é macia?

— As perguntas idiotas que você faz me surpreendem sempre, Daehyun. — Rebati sem humor, empurrando o celular para longe. — Se você fosse corajoso, saberia...

— Ah, vai cagar!

O pior é que tudo começou quando eu precisei comprar "O Vendedor de Sonhos" para um trabalho idiota de literatura. Arrastei Daehyun e Jongup comigo, óbvio. Como eu era mais velho, sempre consegui usar o argumento de que se fosse o contrário, eu faria o mesmo por um hyung. Após algumas discussões e promessas — que eu não cumpriria —, conseguimos chegar à Livraria Noir sem muitos problemas. Perdi-me pelos imensos corredores, sem ter a mínima noção do lugar que estava indo ou como começar a procurar. Depois de uns vinte minutos zanzando sem rumo, um simpático atendente — Bang Yongguk — veio em minha direção e perguntou se eu precisava de algo; em pouco tempo engatamos uma conversa animada sobre livros com uma simbologia profunda.

Minha conversa com o funcionário Bang rendeu ótimas risadas e um grande aprendizado; ele era muito inteligente e prestativo. Nossa falação chamou a atenção de mais duas pessoas, Youngjae e Junhong, que tinham um grande conhecimento sobre livros também. Daehyun e Jongup começaram a fazer comparações com filmes e nós seis conversávamos como velhos colegas, até que...

— E você prefere J. K. Rowling ou Agatha Christie? — A pergunta inocente de Youngjae para Daehyun foi o bastante para deixar tudo estranho. Meu amigo ficou olhando fixamente para o outro, quase sem piscar. Respondeu um "tanto faz" baixo e não disse mais nada. Mirava o chão como se fosse uma obra prima milenar fantástica e as veias de sua testa saltaram como cobras dando o bote. Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se na conversa. Yoo ficou claramente sem graça com a falta de palavras do meu amigo após sua pergunta e saiu de modo educado, pisando duro. Logo os outros dois também se distanciaram e ficamos como três patetas nos encarando, sem entender nada.

— O que foi isso? — Indagou Jongup. 

— Eu acho que estou apaixonado. — Murmurou Daehyun, abaixando ainda mais a cabeça. Reprimi um riso.

— Como é!? É um amor tipo miojo? Instantâneo!

— Você ouviu direito, Himchan. Pare de tirar sarro! E-Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas Youngjae é o culpado.

Desde aquele dia minha vida se resume a ir àquele lugar todos os dias da semana, tomando cuidado para não ser visto e ficar seguindo Youngjae discretamente. Jung sempre levava uma carta — que nunca soube seu conteúdo — e uma caixa pequena em mãos; ficava longos minutos ensaiando uma entrega para alguém imaginário e, faltando algumas horas para o fechamento da loja, pedia para irmos embora. Não fazia nada. Nunca!

Tudo começou a tomar uma proporção assustadora quando Jongup precisou sair um pouco mais tarde da aula de música e, como somos bons amigos, ficamos esperando por ele. Isso aconteceu duas semanas depois de Daehyun ter feito aquela cena patética na livraria. Ao entrarmos em um dos últimos metrôs disponíveis, nos deparamos com um trio conhecido. Cumprimentei Yongguk com um sorriso e maneei a cabeça para os outros.

— Ele está aqui! Ele está aqui! — Suspirei com a constatação óbvia de Daehyun.

— Por que não vai falar com ele? — sugeri malicioso, empurrando-o com o braço até próximo do trio. Meu amigo ajeitou a postura em uma velocidade impressionante, sorrindo sem graça para eles e fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

— N-Não...

— Deixa de ser bobo, é só falar "oi".

— Não quero. Não consigo!

— Você quer sair com ele, mas não tem nem coragem de se aproximar. Como quer que isso funcione?

— Não seja estúpido, Himchan. — Defendeu Jongup, apoiando uma mão na coxa do outro e apertando-a de leve. Abaixou o tom de voz: — Não se sinta pressionado. Quando você estiver pronto, fale com ele. Nós podemos te ajudar.

— Não! É melhor que eu mesmo faça isso.

— Conte com a gente.

Desde então, Daehyun — incentivado por Jongup — só nos faz pegar esse mesmo metrô e fica encarando Youngjae com ansiedade, como se esperasse que ele fizesse algo surpreendente e fabuloso. Porém, hoje, diferente dos outros 90 dias, alguma coisa não parecia certa...

— Ele sorriu para você de novo. — Moon comentou para Jung. Voltei para a realidade, bufando. Empurrei o mais novo e pedi com os olhos para que se calasse.

— Como todos os dias. — Retruquei mal-humorado. — Vocês não vão cansar?

— Sim, no futuro quer... Cansar? É... Quero dizer, não. — Nesse momento Youngjae deu uma risada um pouco alta e olhamos na sua direção, que nos encarava, mas ele corou e abaixou os olhos encolhendo-se no banco. Junhong, o mais novo e mais alto, sussurrou alguma bobagem para o amigo, que cobriu o rosto com as mãos. — Será que estão falando de mim?

— Acho que sim. Os amigos dele não devem mais suportar ouvir seu nome, assim como a gente. 

— Ele é lindo. — Completou Daehyun, abobado com a visão e me ignorando completamente. Mesmo eu achando Bang Yongguk muito mais atraente, Daehyun insistia que Yoo Youngjae era o cara certo para ele. Nunca quis discutir; cada um com seu gosto estranho.

— Três meses que estamos passando por isso. Você nunca vai chamá-lo para sair?

— E-Eu... Eu não consigo. — A mesma resposta de sempre. Era quase como um amor de verão, só que mais triste porque não havia — de fato — o amor, apenas olhares duradouros e sorrisos sem graça, nem um selinho tinha sido dado para acalmar os ânimos.

— E vai ficar assim até quando?

— Não sei! Parece que ele gosta de mim, depois não tenho mais tanta certeza. E se eu chamar ele para sair e ganhar um grande "não" como resposta?

— Por favor Daehyun, cresce e faz alguma coisa. Está mais do que na cara que o Yoo também quer alguma coisa com você.

— Não tenho tanta certeza disso. Ele é inalcançável para mim. — Seus lábios formaram um grande bico, como uma verdadeira criança. Seus olhos foram diretamente para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que voltara a escutar sua música com tranquilidade, e depois desviaram para o chão. Algo estava errado... 

— Só porque você quer! Quando você enfia nessa cabeça oca que não consegue chamá-lo para sair, não vai mesmo conseguir. — Dei um peteleco em sua testa, fazendo-o emburrar mais. — Tudo começa com o pensamento positivo.

— Eu não tenho pensamento positivo. É muito fácil para você falar.

— Sempre é mais fácil falar do que fazer, mas eu acredito na sua capacidade e em você. Até quando vai ficar sonhando acordado com algo que pode acontecer na realidade?

— Vocês ficariam lindos juntos. — Jongup complementou minha fala, dizendo as palavras um pouco alto demais. Yongguk pigarreou e chamou minha atenção, em seguida balançou a cabeça em concordância quando olhei para ele. Viu?! Só Daehyun e Youngjae são bobos ao extremo para não compreender o que está bem na cara deles.

— Parem de me iludir! Eu não consigo. Já disse que não consigo. Se ele quisesse algo, teria vindo falar comigo.

— Às vezes ele está com o mesmo medo que você!

— Então por que eu precisaria dar o "primeiro passo"? Um relacionamento não é feito só por uma pessoa.

— Você nunca vai saber se não tentar!

— Que argumentação horrível! Você já foi melhor, Himchan.

O metrô começou a parar aos poucos e eu sabia que era hora de mais uma despedida. Então calei-me diante a sua irritação aparente. Ele tinha razão e eu não queria admitir aquilo. Meu coração palpitou de um modo estranho, mostrando mais uma vez que alguma coisa estava diferente do habitual, entretanto não saberia apontar o que era. Youngjae levantou-se com os amigos e balançou a cabeça para nós, dizendo:

— Até mais...

Daehyun suspirou chateado ao meu lado, a cabeça baixa. Mais uma despedida, mais uma vez ele estava sufocado pelas palavras que queria dizer e mais uma vez não se falaram.

— Amanhã será outro dia, Daehyun. Outra oportunidade... — Balbuciei de modo inútil. O olhar do meu amigo me assustava um pouco; nunca havia o visto tão abatido.

Pelo vidro sujo pude observar Youngjae sorrindo abertamente com os amigos, porém se deteve alguns passos antes de subir a escada rolante. Virou o corpo e olhou para nós três, mais especificamente para Daehyun. Levantou a mão esquerda e abriu a boca, contudo foi interrompido pela sirene indicando que o metrô partiria em breve. O moreno fechou a boca e sorriu. Um sorriso triste. Meu amigo grudou o corpo no banco e suspirou alto, mordendo os lábios em seguida. Youngjae deixou o sorriso esmaecer aos poucos e ficou parado, na mesma posição e no mesmo lugar, olhando em nossa direção enquanto íamos embora. Sua imagem foi sumindo aos poucos, me dando cada vez mais agonia. Ele nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Parece que também havia sentido alguma coisa estranha no ambiente. Será que...?

— Amanhã a gente sai mais cedo e vai ‘pra minha casa, 'tá? — Daehyun balbuciou, me arrancando da divagação. Demorei um pouco para entender o que aquela frase queria dizer. E não gostei do seu significado. Se saíssemos mais cedo, não encontraríamos Bang Yongguk ou Choi Junhong na livraria. E muito menos Yoo Youngjae no metrô. O que aconteceu por três meses seguidos não ia mais acontecer; sem perseguições em meio aos livros, ensaios confusos da entrega de uma carta ou olhares furtivos no metrô. O sentimento ruim cresceu dentro de mim. Mesmo que eu ficasse bravo com a situação repetitiva, não suportaria ver Jung abatido pelos cantos por não conseguir juntar coragem o suficiente. Ouvir a mesma baboseira todos os dias era irritante, contudo vê-lo desistir era pior. Por que desistir do nada? Qual o problema dele?

— Você tem certeza?

Não era mais segredo que ambos se gostavam, mas o medo era mais forte. Meu amigo estava deixando aquele sentimento horrível se sobressair ao sentimento bonito que nutria pelo funcionário da livraria. O que eu ou Jongup poderíamos fazer? Interferir só o deixaria bravo e até mais triste. Se os dois querem manter segredo, quem sou eu para dar com a língua nos dentes e piorar a situação? 

— Não é a hora certa, Himchan. Se for pra acontecer, vai acontecer. Cansei de criar esperanças em algo que está me fazendo sofrer. Se não consegui falar com Youngjae até agora, ainda não é a hora certa.

— Ele acabou de te olhar com cara de bobo no meio da estação. Isso significa alguma coisa!

— Não quer dizer nada! Essas situações só me deixam pior e me iludem mais. Eu cansei.

— Mas Daehyun...

— Só me deixa quieto, por favor. — A voz suplicava junto com os olhos pequenos. Dei-me por vencido, inclinando a cabeça e fazendo o ombro dele como travesseiro. 

Eu poderia deixar o amor de Daehyun e Youngjae acabar assim? Talvez. Eles trocaram uma dúzia de palavras e já se viram presos um no outro, contudo sem coragem para fazer uma declaração. O que eu poderia fazer? Esperar. Esperar que esse amor cruel e baseado em olhares se torne realidade. Um amor de metrô como o deles só pode dar certo se ambos tomarem a iniciativa, não apenas um. O amor deles pode demorar semanas, meses ou anos para dar certo, ou pode nem acontecer. Ninguém conhece o amanhã para saber dizer, com certeza, o que vai ser dos dois. E se soubesse, é provável que eles ainda fizessem tudo errado, fugindo pelos cantos e suspirando com as ilusões que criaram, se negando a puxar conversa ou convidar o outro para sair. Relacionamentos já são complicados para pessoas normais, por que para Jung Daehyun e Yoo Youngjae seria diferente?

bimiliya ajik aniya aniya (É segredo! Ainda não é a hora)

sumgyeodun nae mamiya (São meus sentimentos secretos)

ajik neol moreugesseo (Eu ainda não te conheço)

soljikhi geobi naseo (Honestamente, estou com medo)


End file.
